Water Bound
by MorningDewHSfan
Summary: Kankri saves a family of Mertroll but one specific makes him feel happy and safe. He loves the troll but this love could ruin his life and career. One slip up could lead to him never seeing the handsome mantaray again. He has to struggle to stay with his love till till the troll, Cronus is set free with his family.
1. Chapter 1

Kankri's POV

The white poachers boat came into view as I drove a small rescue boat that was used when we find this thing happening. They had three rare mertrolls held up and just made me even more angry to see that one was wounded. I quietly climb aboard and watch the situation as I load the emergency pistol. I hide the weapon and walk out into the scene.

" I am part of the wildlife protection. You are poaching these animals illegally and are under arrest. " I pull out my badge only to hear a gunshot. A horrible pain shoots through my thigh making me yelp and grunt as I pull out the pistol and shoot the four men down. I pant softly with effort as I walk up to the three mertroll.

There were a violet mantaray species that looked of the same family. One was perfectly fine but scared and shivering, probably the youngest from how small he was, another was huge but unconscious he had two deep scratches along his face and a deep gash in his side. The last one was about my size but taller. He had scratches all over but the two on the side of his forehead were the most noticeable. The medium sized one was hissing and growling at me as he guarded the other two.

I drop the silver weapon and kneel down to his height. More people would be here to help but I didn't want any of the victims to be scared.

" Shhh it's alright now. You're going to be safe. More of my friends are coming and we'll save your family." The defencive troll seemed to understand as he nodded. " May I check the bigger one to see if he's ok?" He hesitantly nods and lets me pass, watching me closely as I limp over to the older troll. I pull out a small medical kit that was always on my belt and pull out some bandages to stop the bleeding. Once the gash is covered I slowly walk over to the smallest one and pick him up gently, as I walk to my boat and set him in a saltwater tank.

" Kankri are any of them hurt? How many do we have? " A rescue buddy named Sollux and Psii call from another boat.

" Three and two are injured." I walk back to the troll about my height. " you get to ride with me and the smaller troll but the bigger one needs to go on the bigger ship so he gets immediate attention." He looks up at me and fixes the piece of seaweed in his lips.

" My name is Cronus… my younger brother is Eridan and my father Dualscar." I looks at him surprised and amazed as I lift him up and set him in my boat.

" I cant believe that you can speak English. This is amazing! All the things that we could learn to save your kind!" He lets out a soft chuckle but looks at his brother worried, looking him over for injuries. " He's fine for now. Once we get to the aquarium he'll get a better check." I start up the engine and start to speed back to land, slowing down once I reach the secret tunnel used for the rescue missions. I enter it, looking around at the glowing walls of all colors. My attention is stolen by Cronus who has beautiful glowing patterns down his arms, chest, back, and tail. I stare for a bit before I hear him cough. My eyes advert up to him only to see him smirk with a cocky expression, making me turn away with a light blush of embarrassment.

Once we reach the end I press a button that lets an employee know someone wants in. One they recognize me and open the door and I pick up the tank with Eridan and hand it to Karkat who was already there to help me. I pick up Cronus who whines about needing to be in water soon.

"You'll be in a tank as soon as we patch up the injury on your forehead, so soon if you stop struggling…" Karkat growls softly at Cronus as we walk into the examination room. I lay Cronus down and clean the wound, placing a waterproof bandage on it after I clean up the blood.

" You'll be in tank 213 you'll be near Meenah and Porrim." I place Cronus on a tarp so me and Karkat can carry him easier to the tank. We slip him into the tank that looks like the area he was taken away from. He looks around with a smile before he kisses my cheek.

" Thanks, Cheif. This means a lot ta' me." He then swims around the tank, looking at the other ones. I let out a soft sigh and watch him for a but, my cheeks flushed red for some reason.

" You can't let him get to you like that, Kankri. There's the rules that you have to follow other wise you'll never be able to fucking see him again." Karkat reminds him before climbing down from the platform to go back to his janitor job. I sigh and nod, looking down at him.

" Yes I know and I don't want that happening. Thank you, Karkat for your help." I climb down as well after setting up the clipboard with Cronus's information.

I knew that I shouldn't get this close to a patient especially one of a different species. My job and access to this information could all be wiped away if any one else had seen what Cronus did and that made me worry. He would have to stay till his father was better and that could take a lot longer or shorter than I first thought. I wont be able to see him very often any way I'm on watch for poachers. But every time I see him he seems so familiar and I feel safe around him. I hope I can see Cronus again soon maybe after I get my leg fixed by Sollux when they return.


	2. Chapter 2

Cronus's POV

Why was this happening? I was so younger and Eridan and Feferi were younger. They didn't deserve this at all, none of us did but the human were attacking just like in the stories mother would tell us.

I swam as fast as I could through the falling nets and harpoons that were coming down at an alarming rate. My first instinct was to find the others but I only found father with Eridan and they were waiting for me, calling my name. Meenah could be heard in the distance but is was moving away along with mothers and Feferi's. But I knew they were safe together but I was good as dead staying out in the open. I quickly made it over to my father and sibling as we retreated to the castle which was deeper in the trench that held most mer-troll life.

Little did i know that my mother and two sisters washed up on shore. My mother already dead and Meenah and Feferi taken but the Aquatic hospital for exotic species. Father explained that we lost them but he had search party after search party go to find them but to no prevail. He was slowly giving up but stayed strong for his sons and his kingdom.

It was not many years in the future and I was close to becoming the next king though I wasn't too interested. There has been no sights of my mother and sisters and it was usually never talked about which was fine to the entire kingdom. Everything seemed to be looking up and Father was taking me and Eridan out to play in the beautiful fields.

It seemed like such a great day and nothing could go wrong but just as we reached an open area a harpoon shoots down. I hadn't noticed because I was talking to Eridan but father quickly swam over us, getting impaled by the large weapon. Eridan hid under my wing as we moved up to father. A net quickly trapped us and pulled us up the the surface as the white boat came into view.

The air was warm and a lot different than I had ever thought it would be and it made my gills ache a bit till I got used to it. I looked around to see many humans with sharp stick and spears making me instantly hiss and growl in defence. The net dropped us over the boat making me hit my head and cut the side of my forehead.

" Owv… fuck that hurt. " I mutter under my breath making the humans stare at me wide eyed and awe struck. My gills flare and I bare my fangs with a growl toward them. They move closer making me lash at them only to be hit by a spear.

My father and I fought them for a while till he passed out with two new gashes across his face and the one in his side bleeding more. I, on the other hand, had cuts covering my body and a huge headache from the one on my forehead. I was about to give up when another man with dark brown hair, red eyes, and a pistol walked into the scene.

" I am part of the wildlife protection. You are poaching these animals illegally and are under arrest. " He said confidently but one of the men shot him in the upper thigh making him give off a pained noise. He pulls out a smaller sharp stick and shoots both down the four men easily. He limps over to me and spoke in a calm softer voice as he kneels to my height.

" Shhh it's alright now. You're going to be safe. More of my friends are coming and we'll save your family." He glances back to my father and I tense up a bit. " May I check the bigger one to see if he's ok?" I hesitantly give a nod, having to trust that this man will actually help.

I watch him carefully as some other voices were heard, catching the mans name. Kankri. I didn't really listen I just watched the man as he took Eridan to a smaller boat and into a tank. Kankri then came back to me and explained that father would be in a separate boat but you be going to the same place. I nod slightly as Kankri picks me up and walks me over to the same boat that held the sleeping Eridan.

Thoughts started running through my mind as Kankri drove the boat. " Is father going to be ok? How will the kingdom take our disappearances? Who will the next king be? When will we get back? Do I want to go back…?" I glance over at Kankri with a light blush but face back toward my brother.

We enter a cave that seems to have gling element with multiple colors and the react to my florescent gills. I glance at Kankri to see him staring with awe. I cough slightly slightly to get his attention only to smirk at him. He looks away with a light blush.

He continues to drive the boat farther until we reach the end. Kankri stands up press a button and a huge door opens a door with another who takes Eridans tank. I was about to say something when Kankri picks me up quickly. He carries me for a but before I feel a horrible dry sensation.

"Ey Kan, I need to be in wvater soon so if you could hurry this up a bit…?" I whine slightly, hating the feeling so much.

The small snippy kid who's shorter than Kankri growls at me. "You'll be in a tank as soon as we patch up the injury on your forehead, so soon if you stop struggling…" This makes me roll my eyes and shut up as Kankri lays me on a table with wet clothes that bring some relief. He places a bandage im my forehead after he cleans it and examines the rest of me incase I'm hurt. I try to remind him about his leg but he just shrugs it off.

" You'll be in tank 213 you'll be near Meenah and Porrim." Kankri informs me as he slides me onto a tarp so that they both can carry me to the tank. Once we arrive I'm almost looking everywhere for Meenah but also watching Kankri.

They slide me into the water and I come back to the surface to give Kankri a kiss on the cheek. " Thanks, Chief. This means a lot ta' me." I smirk and slip back into the water, exploring the tank that looked just like home as I look at the others to find Meenah or Feferi. I swim to the left tank to see a mer-troll about my size with two long braids. " Meenah…?"


	3. Chapter 3

Kankri's POV

It had been about a week since I've seen Cronus and it almost physically hurts. I was enchanted by mer-trolls but him, but Cronus was a completely other story. I was drawn to him and had a feeling that I needed to see him. So that's exactly what I was going to do.

Karkat let me in to the "Employees Only" area where they kept the trolls. He lead me over to the new tank Cronus was in and mumbles a "good luck" as he left. I climbed up the metal ladder carefully and looked into the water to see Cronus and Meenah sleeping together.

Yea my heart broke a little at the sight but I knew it couldn't work between us as much as I had wanted it too but at least Cronus is happy now. I watch for a bit longer till Porrim catches my attention.

" Hey Kanny what's up?" She leans on the side of her tank looking up at me with a small smile. He walk over to her sense the small balcony was connected to her tank.

" Oh, greetings Porrim. Nothing much I just came to see how Cronus was recovering. He seems to be doing well so I might not stay much longer." I give her the best smile I can manage till she pokes the bandage on my leg that was covering the healing bullet wound. The bullet had been removed a couple days ago and it was healing pretty quickly.

" Are you alright? You're not in pain?" She looks at me, worry laced in her voice and etched on her face.

" Yes I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me, Porrim…" She rolls her eyes at what I say and grabs my hand.

" I will worry about you, Kanny. You're so sweet and you only want the best for others. You're a good friend of mine so you get to deal with me worrying. " I sigh and nod, smiling at her.

" Thank you, Porrim. But I should probably get go-" My sentence was interrupted by a deeper voice.

" Hey, Porrim doll who are ya' talkin' to?" There's a pause and I freeze slightly, pondering whether I should leave or talk to Cronus. "Kankri? Is that really you? My gosh I missed ya'. I didn't think you were coming back. " He sounded happy and I turned around with a smile, walking over to him.

" Greeting Cronus, how are you today?" He noticed my fake smile and furrows his eyebrow.

" You ok, Chief? Seems like somefin is botherin' ya'." He glances at Porrim with a warning glare, thinking she must have done something.

"No I'm perfectly fine, Porrim didn't do anything it's just been a stressful week that's all." I chuckle softly and look down at Meenah who is still asleep. " So you and Meenah?" I look back to cronus who smiles softly.

" She my sister. We lost her, Ma, and Feferi sweeps ago. But I'm glad that I found Meenah." I think for a bit.

" Oh I remember that rescue… That was my very first one and the Condense almost killed me. But Feferi should be with Eridan and your mother should be with your father." Cronus seemed to cheer up with my words as his fins flutter and his smile grows.

" That's great! Do ya' think I could see how Eri and dad are doin'?" I shake my head sadly and sigh softly.

" Afraid not, sorry. It was already a lot of trouble just for me to get in here and see you." A light blush dusts my cheeks making me look away to hide it. He chuckles and rests his head on the rim of the glass.

"Ay' chief come ere'" he smirked and chews on the seaweed a bit. I hesitantly moves closer and bend to his height.

"Is something wrong Cronus?" He shakes his head and leans up quickly, kissing me softly.

"I've been thinking about you all week, Kankri. And I'm so happy to see you again because I've missed you so much. " he sighs and reaches a hand up, caressing my cheek. " I think I love ya'" my cheeks light up red as I bite my lip.

" I think I love you too, Cronus... But it could never work I mean we are of a different species and I have a job..." A frown forms on my lips as I look down. " I'm sorry, Cronus."

"It could work though. Meenah can help use, well, once she wakes up..." We both looks down at her but now I was curious. What could she do to make this possibly work?


End file.
